battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Battleship Craft Wiki
Welcome to the Battleship Craft Wiki! The Wiki About the Innovative Sandbox/Combat Game Battleship Craft that . ShipBuilding.png|Ship Building|link=Ship-Building|linktext=Learn about the different ships! WeaponStrategies.png|Weapon-Specific Strategies|link=Weapon-Specific Strategies|linktext=Learn about the different weapons! BattleTactics.png|Battle Tactics|link=Battle Tactics|linktext=Learn about the tactics and strategies from the pros! Gallery2.png|Gallery|link=Gallery|linktext=View amazing ships by the community! Slider-ShipBuilding.jpg|Ship-Building|link=Ship-Building|linktext=Learn about the different ships! Slider-WeaponStrategies.jpg|Weapon-Specific Strategies|link=Weapon-Specific Strategies|linktext=Learn about the different weapons! Slider-BattleTactics.jpg|Battle Tactics|link=Battle Tactics|linktext=Learn about the tactics and strategies from the pros! Slider-Gallery.jpg|Gallery|link=Gallery|linktext=View amazing ships by the community! Battleship Craft is a mobile game created by Phyzios and is available natively on the iOS operating system. This innovative ship-construction and naval warfare simulator allows players to build their very own ships, complete with weapons, armor, and engines. Players can let their imagination run wild as the game offers a wide variety of parts while challenging the player to consider real-life issues in military vessel-building: mass, stability, and armament. The truly unique experience of this game, however, is the ability to employ ships in battles against AI-controlled ships or against other people via online multiplayer. Players can design and build many kinds of ships. These include fast frigates, destroyers, heavy battleships, and ironclads. Alternative vessels have been developed as well, such as hydrofoils, submarines, and aircraft carriers. It is also available on Android through a mod developed independently from Phyzios. As of October 12, 2013, the developers have removed online support and App Store access for Battleship Craft. Multiple mods are working to continue development of Battleship Craft unofficially. Notable examples include Shin Wei Chiou's DLC and the Hansa mod. If you want to help bring back Battleship Craft, you can sign this petition: https://www.change.org/p/google-inc-bring-battleship-craft-back-to-the-app-store?just_created=true More information can be viewed at THE BSC/WSC WIKI CONTENT UNIFICATION PROJECT HAS BEGUN!!!, STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES. *Warship Craft *Battleship Craft on Facebook *Phyzios Battleship Craft Page *Battleship Craft's Apple Store Listing *Battleship Craft Navies *Hansa MOD Page *BSC Age of Sail Featured Article *Battle Tactics General *The Editing Guidelines *The FAQ/QnA *Contests, Fun, and Games *Battle timetable *Battle Etiquette *Gallery *Meet the Crew *Challenges *Updates *Contracts *Future Ideas Game mechanics *Ship-Building *Controls *Drill *Armor & Appearance *Engines *Aircraft *Ballast *Decoration *Hydrodynamics *Currency *Weapons *Weapon-Specific Strategies *Battle Tactics *Defeating The Enemy *Super firing *The Different Maps *The Science behind the Battleships *Sculpted Blocks *Bridges And Superstructures Level guides *Air Base Lvl 1 *Air Base Lv 2 *Aircraft Carrier Lv 2 *Duel Lv 9 *Duel Lv 10 Ship type *Aircraft Carriers *Arsenal Ship *Bases *Battlecruisers *Battleship *Catamaran *Coastal Defense Ships *Corvettes *Cruisers *Destroyer *Dreadnoughts *Fast Boats *Flying Ships *Fortresses *Frigates *Hovercraft *Hover Submersibles *Hybrids *Hydrofoils *Ironclads *Light Aircraft Carriers *Littoral Combat Ships *Merchant vessels *Minelayers *Monitors *Rams *Submarines *Super-Warships *Torpedo Boats *Trimarans Ship Building Guides, Tips, and Tricks *Building a Destroyer (tips and tricks) *Submarine Building Guide *Beginner's Submarine Guide *Markoolio's Basic Flat Top Submarine (DIY Guide) *The Float - efficient building of ships *Troubleshooting your design *Speed Tweaking *The Catamaran: Beginner's Guide *Turtle Beginner Submarine Ships *Battleship Aries *Battleship Taurus *Battleship Gemini *Battleship Scorpius II *Yamato *Shinano *USS Iowa *Bismarck *HMS Nelson *HMS Vanguard *Mikasa *JMSDF SS Soryu *U-boat *USS Enterprise CV-6 *Scharnhorst Modding NOTE:Modding the plist files doesn't work anymore. *Multi-Ship Naval Battles *Fighting Customized Ships *How to do Shin-Wei Chiou's DLC hack *How to Become Rich *Adding Islands to Drills *Adding Wind to Drills *How to Use a hansa pack *【8.17】Hansa's mod latest developments * Darth Splintter's ship pack Other *Imperial Japanese Navy * iPetition Update *Battle photos *Warship Craft